


Coma and Marriage

by 5sosfangirl190



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosfangirl190/pseuds/5sosfangirl190
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is in a coma</p><p> </p><p>(Better than my summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coma, worries, and then smiles

**Author's Note:**

> I worked really hard on this and it still sucks

*Michaels pov through out both chapters of this story** 

Luke had been in a coma for 7 months now, it happened after a show he went into a coma and hadn't woke up yet. Luke is my boyfriend and I still kiss his cheek or the corner of his mouth when I go see him which is everyday, Calum and Ashton said I should go like 2 or 3 times a week not everyday but I don't really care I'm going to see my boyfriend everyday. The doctors say that Luke can't really hear me when I talk to him but I'm still talking to him. I just got to the hospital and went into Luke's room. I grabbed his hand and started talking "hey Lukey, I know you can't hear me or I don't think you can but I just want to say that I think you can make it through this coma and all I just want to see your pretty blue eyes again and hear your voice and see you smile and I just want everything to go back to how it was before all of this, I'm not blaming you for this I'm not blaming anyone, I will be here if you wake up Luke I promise, I will be here forever babe." "Mr. Clifford if you could please leave for about ten minutes we need to check Luke's regular heart rate not with the machine and you can't be in here when we do this." The doctor said "why not?" "Because we have to unhook him from the machine and we might end up having to shock him so please just go for a few minutes." The doctor replied "Okay" 

++

Ten minutes later they came and got me and told me that Luke was still breathing on his own and just needed the extra support from the machine. It's a good thing though if Luke weren't breathing on his own he would be dead and I can't let him die. I went back in and held his hand as tight as I could. I started talking again even though I don't get a response. "Please Luke don't give up yet this is completely up to you if you live or die I can't live with you dead so please choose to live. Say something I'm giving up on you Luke please, I haven't cut because I'm staying strong for you." I didn't get a worded response but I felt Luke squeeze my hand and groan, if they had the tube out of his mouth I think he would have said something. I saw him start to cry and then he smiled I didn't know what he was crying for but I needed to get a nurse or a doctor so I pressed the button on Luke's bed. The doctors came in not even minutes after and started asking me questions about what happened when he woke up I told them what happened and then they took the tube out of Luke's mouth and told him to say his name and birthday and age and when he answered correctly the doctors left him and I alone. "Hey Lukey." I said. "Hi Mikey" "why were you crying babe?" "Because" "because why" "I heard everything you said when I was in a coma I heard that you haven't cut and I know you came everyday and I heard Calum and Ashton tell you that needed to come less often but you didn't listen you came everyday, I love you so much baby." "The doctors said that you couldn't here me but I guess they were wrong and I'm so glad they were, I love you too babe." "Can I kiss you." Luke asked and I chuckled and said "Luke you never have to ask me." I leaned in and kissed him even though he hadn't brushed his teeth in a while I couldn't help but love it. "Mikey" "yes princess." "Call the boys and tell them I'm awake." I called the boys under Luke's request. They got here with Calum looking like he was about to cry from pure happiness. "Hey you guys." Luke said after an hour or so of talking to everyone. "Yes Lukey" "umm when can I start singing again?" "In a few months babe." I replied. "When can I leave?" Luke asked. "I will ask a doctor." 

++

I went and got a doctor and they said Luke would just need to sign papers and then he needed to go home and take a really good shower and brush his teeth. So we took Luke home and he went straight to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower. When he came back out me and the boys had a pallet made and had some scary movies ready. Luke came straight to me and sat in my lap. "You have no clue how long I have wanted you back in my arms." "I'm sorry?" He questioned. I laughed and just said "it's fine" I kissed him quickly and then put him on the small pallet and then I pulled him into my chest. "I love you Lucas" "I love you to Michael." What Luke didn't know though was that I was thinking about marrying him but I didn't know what he would say.


	2. The marriage and the love

Morning Lukey." "Morning Mikey" "do you want to go on a date today?" I asked Luke. "Of course where are we going." "I'm not sure" "Can we walk around the park like we used to do?" He asked sounding nervous. "Of course baby."

++

Me and Luke got to the park and sat on the bench where we first met and where I asked him out. "Luke your being very distant what's wrong?" "It's nothing Mikey I promise." "Luke, please don't lie to me and just tell me." "Okay so when I woke up I knew you had lied to me about your cutting habits and I know you really did cut while I was in a coma, babe I'm not mad I just want to know why you lied." "Luke, baby, I didn't want you to think I was weak okay I wouldn't lie to you to hurt you just to protect you that's why I lied, I love you." "I love you too." He replied before smashing his lips to mine I kissed him and then I pulled back and said "I have something I need to ask you." "Okay" he said. I got up off the bench and got down on one knee and said "Luke I would have killed myself if it weren't for you, without you my life was hell and now it's not, Lucas Robert Hemmings will you do me the honor of marrying me?" "I-I u-um Y-YE-YES!" Luke managed to say while crying. I put the ring on his finger and he was still crying so I picked him up and he wrapped his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist. "Why are you crying babe?" "Because Mikey, nobody has ever loved me like you do and then I feel really worthless like I can't help you and you deserve somebody that can help you." "Lucas, don't ever think like that...you are more than enough for me and even though I still have some bad days you make the good out way the bad babe." I said while still holding him. "I love you Mikey." "I love you too baby, can you kiss me now?" Luke giggled and then kissed me. I carried Luke on my back all the way home and he ended up falling asleep halfway there. When we got home I rung the door bell and Cal opened it so I asked him to take Luke off my back which he did and then I took Luke in my arms bridal style like Calum had him before, and took him upstairs into our room and lay him down on the bed. I kissed his forehead and cheek before I went to go talk to the boys. 

++

After a few minutes of watching Luke sleep I went downstairs and said "he said yes." Calum and Ashton both came over and hugged me telling me congratulations and then started making a celebratory cake. 

++

I was on the couch watching tv when Luke came down stairs which it had been 2 hours sense we got home. When he came down the stairs he walked into the living room and then sat in my lap. "Well hi." "Hi" Luke said and giggled. God I love that giggle. "I love you Lukey." "Love you too Mikey." 

++

6 months later me and Luke had just finished unpacking boxes for our new apartment together. "Hey babe? Mikey? Michael!" "Huh, oh sorry what is it Lukey?" "I was going to ask if you wanted me to order pizza, are you okay?" "Umm pizza fine." "Okay." Luke kissed me quickly and then left to our room to go order pizza leaving me thinking again. He came back and said "Okay Mikey there is something wrong it took me a few minutes to get your attention when I was trying to ask you something and you didn't answer my question earlier about being okay so what's wrong?" "Nothing wrong Luke I promise I'm just thinking about something." "Well what is babe." "I- I ju-just" I started crying and Luke pulled me into his chest and I was glad we were sitting on the couch. "Mikey, what's wrong babe, breath before you have a panic attack." "I c-ca-can-can't." "Breath with me, in, out, in, out, in, out." I started to calm down after Luke started breathing with me and kissing my forehead. "Thank you Lukey." "Anytime Mikey can you tell me what you were think now please? It's okay I promise I won't be mad babe." "Okay, umm I wasjustthinkingaboutadoptingakidwithyou." "Mikey I didn't understand that babe speak slower it's okay I promise." "I was thinking about adopting a kid with y-yo-you." "Why would I be mad about that Mikey?" "I thought-" I was cut short by Luke. "I would love to adopt a kid with you love." "Really Lukey?!?!" "Of course Mikey." Luke pulled me out of his chest and smiled at me. I leaned in and kissed him. He immediately took dominance in the kiss which is not usually what Luke does. I don't mind though. When we pulled back we both looked at each other smiling out of breath and our eyes full of lust. "So where are we going to adopt from?" I asked Luke. "I don't know babe but there is an orphanage like an hour from here I think." Luke replied and we both started looking online to see how far it was. It turns out it was an hour and 45 minutes but we were still going. "So when do you want to go love?" "Tomorrow!!" I replied sounding very eager. Luke just laughed and said "of course we can but we need to talk about this like what gender and what age and stuff like that." "Oh of course we do." "I would kinda like to have a girl I'm not too sure why." "Yeah a girl is what I would want and I really don't know why either." "We could get a newborn-" I cut Luke off short and said. "Because then we could give the baby time to adjust to us and grow up fully with us and we would have the full parenting experience." "We think so much alike love." Luke said. I just kissed him and this time when we pulled away I stood up pulling Luke to the bedroom and laying down and cuddling him into my chest and then we fell asleep. 

++

The next morning we woke up and went to the orphanage and we were asked a lot of questions and then we were asked what age we wanted and we answered about 25 questions before we were able to see the newborns. We went in and the worker lady took us to the girls room. There were only 3 girls and there were 15 boys. "Luke, I don't- umm we- let's get- we- I- can we - I want a boy now there is so many left and the girls seem to get taken easily and the boys don't." "Yeah that's how they said it would be, but I want a boy to because it only seems fair so let's look at the boys. Oh and Mikey?" "Yeah?" "Your cute when you nervously stutter." "M' not." "Okay then let's look at the baby's." "Oh yeah let's go." We walked across the hall to the boys room. My eyes caught one baby that was to my left. It had blonde hair and grey eyes. Luke saw it to because he started walking towards it. "Mikey?" "He's perfect." I said as an answer. "I know babe he really is." Luke replied. "Are you guys interested in Jonathan?" A woman who we were assuming worked here asked us. "Umm yeah we are." I replied because Luke was still looking at the baby. "Okay, well if you want you can pick him up and you can walk around the orphanage with him so that you can bond with him." "That would be great." I said. The woman left and Luke turned to me and kissed me. "What was that for baby?" Luke just shrugged and said "Do you want to hold him first?" "Yeah." I replied. So I picked Jonathan up and Luke started playing with his hands. We walked out of the room and started walking up and down the hallway. After going down the hallway 2 times I gave him to Luke and he took him and he started smiling at the baby and I was melting. Luke held the baby with one arm and grabbed my hand with his free hand. We kept coming back everyday for 3 weeks and finally we decided that we needed to adopt him and so we went to the store and made our guest room into the baby's room and then we went and got Jonathan and brought him home. Luke's mom and my mom had both been calling all day to see how we were and if the baby was okay and they are both going to come today to see him. "Lukey?" "Yeah Mikey?" "Can I hold him?" "Michael you don't have to ask to hold him he is your son too you can just take him whenever." "Okay." So I just took him from Luke and sat down beside Luke and Luke put his arm around my shoulders and I kissed Jonathan's forehead. "We are so lucky, we have each other and Jonathan." Luke said after a few minutes. "Yeah we are, I love you baby." "I love you to babe." At that moment the doorbell rang and I gave Luke the baby so I could get up and then I took him back and we both went to the door to greet our moms. "Hey mum, hey Karen." "Hi son hi luke." Our parents replied to Luke "Hey mum, hey Liz." "Hello Mikey, hey Michael." Our parents replied to me. The baby was in a blanket and you couldn't really see him. "Luke can you take the baby into the living room so our mums can see him while I go get the tea off the stove?" "Of course love." Luke took the baby and went into the living room. I came back in and both of our mums were sitting on the floor beside the couch and the baby was laying on the couch so that they could see him. Our mums were both talking to him and he was smiling which was super adorable. "Luke look at that he looks so cute." "Yeah he does." "Do any of you want tea?" "Yes please." Both of our mums said. "I would." Luke said. When I got back Luke's mum was feeding the baby. "Hey Lukey." "Hey Mikey." "Can I sit in your lap so I don't have to sit on the floor?" "Michael you don't have to ask just because we have a baby doesn't mean you have to ask about everything love." "Okay." So I sat in Luke's lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the nape of my neck. 

++

5 months later and the baby was turning 1 and Luke was walking down the path to me. We said our vows and everything and then we kissed and went on our honey moon and it was the best day of my life because I got married to Luke and our baby had turned 1 all in one day. "I love you so much Lucas." "I love you more Michael." 

(A/N. I know the the ending is horrible but I didn't know how else to end it so here ya go.)

**Author's Note:**

> This sucked but I still love you guys


End file.
